


The Wedding

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Royalty, if there had been sex this would be, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get the medicine his dying dad needs, Sam reluctantly agrees to marry the king's second-eldest son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Sam would never have even dreamed of marrying into royalty. He was the son of a minor noblewoman with no plans in mind beyond a vague hope to go to university.

And yet. The Noble House of Angels had extended an offer.

"Arm up," the demon attending him said. Sam raised an arm and she wrapped it in gauzy cloth before attaching it to the band placed around his neck.

"All done," she said in satisfaction. "Now onto shaping."

"What’s—" Sam asked, twisting, and the demon knocked him back into his seat.

"Stay still," she scolded, and pulled out a brush. Sam shut his eyes as directed and tried not to flinch away from the colors being painted on his skin.

"Good," she said, and helped Sam stand. He wobbled on the heels of his shoes. "You’ll do."

Those weren’t the most encouraging phrase she could have chosen, Sam thought as he limped to the waiting room. A priest was waiting to cleanse him of the impurity of his life thus far.

Sam kind of wanted to scream.

Finally, finally, they left him alone.

"The blushing bride," Sam muttered. His hands were shaking. He imagined himself tripping over his shoes partway through the ceremony and hastily kicked them off, leaving his feet half-bare in lacy socks. Sam contemplated his toes in an attempt to banish any thoughts of what was yet to come. Especially of the night he was facing. He had to do this, for his family’s sake. 

He didn’t even know what his husband-to-be looked like.

Sam paced around the room while he waited, trying to burn his nervous energy. Attendants showed up after not even ten minutes and instantly went into a fuss over his hair. They pushed him to the door with sighs, giving up at making him look perfect as they forced him back into the horrible shoes and out into the entrance hall.

A serious young man handed Sam a bouquet of red and white roses. Sam picked an orange blossom out and tossed it back, hissing, “I don’t have a womb!”

To his frustration, an attendant swooped in and affixed the flower in his hair. The next thing he knew he was being pushed out into the aisle.

He began his wedding by stumbling into the church. He caught his breathe. You know what to do, he told himself, and stood up straight and slowly walked down the aisle with hundreds of eyes pinning him in.

There was a brief moment of uncertainty when he reached the front and a stranger stepped forward to take the flowers. He scanned the row of smartly dressed men for his fiancé.

A teenager who didn’t look to have even finished growing stepped forward to take his hand, and Sam let out a breathe he hadn’t intended to hold. They were the same age.

Sam wrapped their fingers together, able to feel every creak of every bone in the other boy’s hand. They stood before the priest—and before God. Sam tried not to shrink away.

The boy was watching him sidelong. He looked scared, too, and Sam felt better, a little vindictively, knowing that he wasn’t the only one going into this apprehensive.

The ceremony was long, and Sam’s feet ached. He shifted from foot to foot and caught a glare thrown his way from the man standing beside the priest. He stilled.

At last they turned to each other to exchange vows.

"Do you, Prince Lucifer of the Noble House of Angels, and you, Samuel of the House of Campbell, promise to each other fidelity…"

Lucifer’s hands didn’t shake when he picked the ring up. “I do,” he said, and his voice cracked a little.

"I do," Sam echoed. And he slid the ring onto the prince’s finger as Lucifer did the same for him.

The man standing adjacent to the priest smiled the faintest flicker, and Sam felt suddenly cold and sickened.

"Then you may kiss as husbands," the priest concluded.

Sam’s eyes darted back to Lucifer. There was no time to hesitate. He put a hand on Lucifer’s arm and stepped closer for the most uncomfortable kiss of his life.

The audience applauded and sam pulled back slowly. The prince had flushed pink. Sam sensed someone moving up closer behind them and Lucifer took his hand and led him down the steps and back down the aisle.

They were walking more quickly this time, and Sam nearly twisted his ankle at the door. Lucifer helped him straighten neatly and guided him out.

Sam stood in the entry hall again, heartbeat in his ears and palms damp with sweat. Lucifer let him go and retrieved Sam’s bouquet.

"Please accept these flowers as a token of the affections I hope we will grow to share," he said.

"Thank you," Sam said with practiced politeness, and took the flowers. At least Lucifer didn’t have a grating, nasally voice or anything.

"Next is the banquet and the dancing," Lucifer added.

Sam tried to withhold a wince at the idea of dancing in heels.

"Come," Lucifer said, and offered his hand again. Sam wiped his off automatically in a way that was probably gross and let himself be led forward.

The hall was enormous. Sam’s entire house could fit within the ballroom several times over. He froze in the door for a moment, accidentally dragging the prince to a stop.

"What’s wrong?" Lucifer asked.

Sam shook his head numbly.

Someone touched his shoulder from behind. “Hello, Sam, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” a gentle voice said.

Sam turned and stepped back to let the kind-faced woman in.

"I’m Anna, your sister-in-law," she said, and curtsied.

Oh god, Sam was a prince now.

"Hello," he said. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled and offered an arm. “May I borrow him?” she inquired.

"Of course you may," Lucifer said. If they talked this formally all the time Sam thought he might snap from pressure.

He took Anna’s arm and she led him forward in the guise of him leading her.

"I know this was sudden," she murmured to him. "You must be nervous."

"A little," Sam said carefully.

"Luci just about chewed his fingers off worrying," she said. Sam caught a glint of mischief in her voice, whether at the nickname or at the attempt of reassurance he didn’t know.

"Did he really?" he asked, voice coming out too cautious to pass for casual conversation.

"He did," she said. "I hope you’ll be able to be happy here, Sam. None of us want you to feel out of place."

Sam didn’t quite know what to say to that. “You’re very kind,” he managed.

She smiled and deposited him in his chair. Lucifer was there, waiting for them.

"I’ll be just a few chairs down if you need anything," she promised, and floated off again, earrings catching the light.

"Hello again," Lucifer said.

"Hello," Sam said. At home, the weddings were usually filled with laughter, the groom dancing with all the bride’s brothers, eating and smiling and celebrating. Judging by the cold, slowly filling hall, things were going to go differently here. He spotted Dean near the entrance and longed to go over to him.

The man who had stood with the priest approached the head table where the two of them were and took the center chair. The king, Sam realized. He was closely followed by a boy who was similar to Lucifer’s build and facial structure, but with hair dark where Lucifer’s was light.

The boy who must be Lucifer’s brother came to them. “Congratulations on your match,” he said stiffly. Sam could feel tension radiating off of Lucifer.

"Thanks," he said, and inwardly cursed how uncouth that sounded.

"I am Michael, crown prince," he said with a curled lip.

Sam realized a moment too late what was expected and bowed.

"Don’t bow, the two of you are nearly the same rank," Lucifer snapped suddenly.

Michael’s attention was gone from Sam as soon as Lucifer spoke. “Would you have him behave as though he, nearly a commoner, were our betters?”

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply and a hand covered it.

"It’s your fucking wedding, can you two lay off for one night," a third, younger boy complained.

Lucifer pushed him off and shut his mouth. Michael seemed determined to have the last word. “I do hope the two of you have…fun,” he said, in a way that was both creepy and confusing.

"Ugh," Lucifer said under his breath, and dropped into his chair.

Clearly Sam had unwittingly signed himself up for difficult family politics.

"I’m Prince Gabriel," the younger boy said cheerfully. "Samuel, right?"

"Sam," he corrected, and accepted Gabriel’s (enthusiastic) handshake.

"Attention," the king said, and his voice resonated throughout the hall. "We gather here today to recognize the marriage of my second son. Our hopes go for them to have a blessed and happy union. Please wait for your designated time to approach and offer congratulations." 

He sat back down and everyone took their seats. There was something unnerving about the resonating tone to his voice. Sam didn’t want to have his full attention on him. 

He managed a few bites of very rich and strangely presented food before the first well-wishers arrived to speak to them. He pasted on a smile and tried for his best behavior. 

"Sammy!" 

Sam’s heart lifted. Dean was next in the line, and he leaned across the table for a hug. 

"Wedding present for you," Dean said, and thumped a package down. He looked concerned. "How are you holding up?" 

"I’m okay," Sam said, conscious of Gabriel’s curious ears and Lucifer’s silence. "How’s dad?"

Dean nodded like he hadn’t really been expecting Sam to say much. “He’s doing better. The medicine’s helping. And he turned to Lucifer with a frighteningly intense look. “Treason or not,” Dean said, “if you hurt my little brother I will hunt you down and string you up by your dick.” 

"I intend no harm to your brother," Lucifer said, "but the warning is noted." 

Sam, who had grabbed Dean’s arm reflexively at the threat, afraid that Lucifer would react badly, smiled weakly and let go. Dean looked like he didn’t want to leave, but the line was pushing at his back. He ruffled Sam’s hair. “Be safe, okay?” he said in an undertone. “Take this.” He slid something into Sam’s hand. “See you around.” 

"Yeah, bye," Sam said, throat closing up as Dean walked away. Lucifer discretely slid the present under the table while Sam distracted himself by looking at what Dean had slipped him. 

High quality oil. Sam’s cheeks flamed once he understood what its purpose was and he hid it in the layers next to his belt. 

Lucifer was eyeing him curiously, but didn’t ask to Sam’s unending relief. 

The line of people seemed never ending, and the food made Sam’s stomach twist, although that could’ve just been nervousness. He realized partway through that Lucifer had toed his shoes off and immediately followed suit, appearances be damned. 

Finally, finally, they were allowed to escape the endless hordes of people to take their first dance as spouses. Sam only remembered his shoes when they were already nearly to the center of the hall, of course, and could only hope nobody would notice. 

(They noticed. Michael sneered at his feet.)

"I’m sorry I forgot my shoes," Sam mumbled as Lucifer slowly spun him around. 

"It’s fine," Lucifer hastened to reassure. "Everyone hates wedding shoes, I doubt anyone will do much more than chuckle and reminisce." 

Sam wasn’t too comforted. 

"I want the next dance with Sammy," Gabriel called when they moved past him. 

Lucifer waved acknowledgement and caught the end of Sam’s irritated expression. “What, Gabriel too energetic for you?” 

"I’m really tired," Sam said honestly. "And I never loved dancing." 

"Not even with me?" Lucifer teased. At Sam’s startled look, he hastily said, "I’m sorry, that was too forward of me." 

Sam took a deep breath. He could give a little. This needed to work. “It’s okay,” he said, and tried for a smile. “And no, not even with you.” 

Someone chimed their glass and suddenly everyone was waving them on. Sam tried not to wince. Lucifer caught his mouth gently. 

"Sorry," he said when he pulled away. 

"It’s fine," Sam said, even though he felt like he might explode if he didn’t escape the hoards of people soon. 

Lucifer didn’t seem to believe him, but spun him off into Gabriel’s arms without further comment. 

"You don’t have to worry about Luci," Gabriel said quietly through an easy smirk that Sam suspected was for the audience’s sake. "He won’t hurt you tonight." 

Sam jerked back a step. Gabriel caught him and pulled him back in. 

"Sorry for just dumping that out there," Gabriel said, "but I didn’t want you to be nervous or anything. He was freaking out about it all this morning." 

"Anna said something like that, too," Sam said, and then winced. "Princess Anna, I mean." 

"Princess Anna," Gabriel repeated. "She’d get a kick out of that." He changed the subject back. "Seriously, Sam, Lucifer’s a decent person. He might have a short temper but he’d never lash out at you when you’re obviously still freaking out." 

"I am not," Sam said, and this time Gabriel let the topic go. 

The evening dragged on. The sun had been set for hours by the time the guests began to trickle out with final wishes of a happy marriage. Sam found Lucifer again and tried not to clutch at his arm for balance, his feet cold and aching on the marble floor and his brain begging for sleep. 

When finally everyone, even Dean, had left, with only the King, Michael, and Anna still in the huge hall with them, Lucifer gently led him to a chair so he could sit. 

"Goodnight, my sons and daughter," said the King gravely. "May you sleep well, and may today’s marriage be forever blessed. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit—"

"Amen," said the princes and princess. Sam chimed in a beat too late and tried not to shrink from Michael’s scornful look. 

The King came nearer and laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “My newest son,” he said. “May you feel both welcome and content in my home.” 

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Sam said. 

The King nodded once. “I will see you all in the morning,” he said. “The carriage for your honeymoon will leave after breakfast, Lucifer, Samuel. Best of luck.” 

"Goodnight, Father," the children echoed, with Sam’s "Goodnight, Your Majesty" mixed in. Sam reached for Lucifer’s hand and let himself be pulled upright. 

"No one told me weddings were so tiring," he said, and Anna laughed. 

"Blessed sleep, Sam, brothers," she said, and left in a flurry of her delicate dress’s beading. 

"Goodnight, Michael," Lucifer said politely. Sam leaned on his arm, no longer caring that they were perfect strangers in his sleepiness.

"Blessed sleep," Michael returned, and Lucifer steered Sam gently from the hall. His rooms were miserably far away, Sam thought. Clearly having a castle for a home had disadvantages. They made it to his apartments soon enough, and Sam was halfway through a yawn when he remembered that it was their wedding night. 

He no longer felt very tired. 

Lucifer was rummaging through a drawer, but looked up at Sam’s nervous, “Um.” 

He caught on after a second when Sam glanced at the bed. 

 ”Are you kidding?” he asked. “I’m asleep on my feet and we’ve known each other about seven hours. We can fuck tomorrow if you want.” 

He flung himself down on the bed face-first, leaving plenty of room for Sam. He tugged himself free of several gauzy layers, wincing when the bottle of lubricant from Dean thumped onto the floor, and crawled into bed. 

Lucifer, he ascertained, was already asleep. He stared up into the darkness of the ceiling and tried to relax enough to sleep. 

Sometime between choking down tears of homesickness and intense relief at being spared feeling completely used, he managed to drift off. 


End file.
